Generally, in a magnetic tape cartridge used as a recording medium for backup of a computer is built a cartridge memory of a non-contact recording medium, in which data signals such as manufacture/management information are designed to be able to be written. Meanwhile, as the management information, for example, there exist data position information, media usage histories, error logs, and the like.
A timing when the data signals are written in the cartridge memory differs according to a difference of manufacturing processes of the magnetic tape cartridge. For example, as for a process winding a magnetic tape on a tape reel of the magnetic tape cartridge, following forms exist and corresponding to respective forms, timings to write the manufacture/management information and the like in the cartridge memories differs, respectively.
Firstly, there exists a form winding a magnetic tape supplied from so called a pancake on a tape reel prior to being built in a magnetic tape cartridge. In a final process of assembling the magnetic tape cartridge, the form builds the tape reel, in which the magnetic tape is already wound in a cartridge case, and a cartridge memory. Therefore, writing data signals into the cartridge memory is after the final process of assembling the magnetic tape cartridge, so writing the data signals is performed by one cartridge memory read/write device (for example, see Japan patent laid open publication 2001-237639).
Secondary, there exists another form winding a magnetic tape on a tape reel already built in a magnetic tape cartridge. The form arranges a plurality of tape winders in a production line and winds the magnetic tape on the tape reel of each magnetic tape cartridge by each tape winder. Therefore, writing data signals into a cartridge memory is performed by a cartridge memory read/write device installed at each winder when the magnetic tape is wound on the tape reel by each winder.
By the way, in these years, cartridge memories are variously manufactured in their kinds as their performance is improved, so when writing data signals in the cartridge memories, writing as well as reading are not possible unless using an exclusive cartridge memory read/write device corresponding to respective kinds. Therefore, in any of the above forms, every time when writing the data signals in different kinds of cartridge memories, it is necessary to change to cartridge memory read/write devices corresponding to the respective kinds.
However, if the cartridge memory read/write device is changed each time to write data signals in plural kinds of cartridge memories, a production line has to be stopped during changing, thereby a problem of productivity going down existing. In particular, when the cartridge memory read/write device is installed at each tape reel winder, every cartridge memory read/write device has to be changed, thereby the productivity remarkably going down.